Twilight chapter 22 Hideandseek Alice's POV
by ILoveVampiaries
Summary: The characters are all Stephenie Meyer's; I OWN NOTHING. This is about Bella planning to escape, escaping at the airport and the Cullens arive at the dancestudio from ALICE's POV!


**Hide-and-seek Alice's POV**

I was wondering what Bella was thinking. Something changed since her mother called. I was wondering why?

She hadn't made a real decision yet, so I couldn't see anything. But I know there was something... I had to talk to Jasper, maybe he could feel what she was feeling and we could make a conclusion about her behaviour. But he wasn't here yet, I hoped he would be soon.

She was very hard trying to not make decisions, yet. I could see it, but I couldn't see why. It would be over soon, as Edward was with us. But I couldn't feel relieved, Bella was my friend and she was hiding something for me. I wondered why and if it was because of Edward.

I didn't see any danger, so I tried to focus at when Edward, Emmett and Carlisle would be at the airport.  
Someone called my name, it was Bella. Her hand touched mine and then I had a vision. Another voice called my name, it was Jasper. "What is it?" he demanded.

I turned into his chest and said "Bella". But I knew he wouldn't understand.

To my surprise, Bella didn't either. "I'm right here," she replied.

Then she stiffened as I looked in her eyes. "What did you see?" she asked, with no question in her voice, realizing what I was seeing.

I saw a vague vision of someone running through a group of people and I almost was sure it was Bella. The person was falling a few times, but that didn't kept him or her from running. It was becoming clear and I knew it was Bella. But I didn't see where it was and when.  
I tried to control my emotions, because Jasper would feel it when I was nervous or hiding someone important. He knew me so well, he probably would guess the reason about my feelings as well.  
I saw Bella recovering too, not being nervous when Jasper was here. Trying not to be.

"Nothing, really," I answered. "Just the same room as before."

"Did you want breakfast?" I asked, to distract Jasper, not looking wary.

"No, I'll eat at the airport," she said, looking more calm too.

Then she went to the bathroom to shower and I didn't consider to tell it to Jasper. Nothing could happened, right? She had two super-vision vampire friends watching her.

We get into the car, Jasper would be driving to the airport and I was in the front seat with him, Bella in the back. My face was turned to Jasper, but my eyes flew every few of seconds to Bella. She knew I watched her. She couldn't have a plan to escape! Why would she? She had talked to her mother…everything was fine. So I decided to let it go and convince myself that the person was someone different, my vision wasn't even been clear.

"Alice?" she asked indifferently.

"Yes?" I said wary. Wondering what she wanted to know. One hundred of a second before she asked, I knew what she wanted to know and I thought about an answer.

"How does it work? The things that you see? Edward said it wasn't definite…that things change?" I recognized the way she spoke his name, it was difficult to her. I wondered why that was, she was going to see him soon, wasn't she?

"Yes, thing change…" I murmured. "Some things are more certain than others…like the weather. People are harder. I only see the course they're on while they're on it. Once they change their minds –make a new decision, no matter how small- the whole future shifts."

"So you couldn't see James in Phoenix until he decided to come here," she concluded. Was that why she was nervous, not herself? Afraid of James? She had no reason for that feelings.

"Yes," I agreed, wary again. Thinking about why she would be. Maybe it was a distracting? A question so she could escape, based on James. Now she knew, until she wouldn't make a decision, I wouldn't saw anything.

There was a change in terminal where Edward, Emmett and Carlisle would land. It was much more busy at this terminal –number four- than anywhere else. I remembered my vision, but it wasn't becoming more clear.  
When we went to the long rows of chairs by the metal detectors, Jasper and I were pretending to watch the people who passed, but we were watching Bella in stead. I knew she knew, it was obvious.

Bella didn't stop tapping her toe, she seemed really nervous about something. I didn't know the reason and I didn't want to ask her about it.  
Probably it was just seeing Edward again. I didn't remember anything of my human times. So I decided it was something what humans do. It wasn't a little thing –a relationship with a vampire- I could imagine that. So I convinced myself it was nothing but nerves and happiness to see Edward again.

I woke out of my thoughts when Bella was putting something at my leather bag. It was her letter for her mom, she asked me to drop it at the table in her house for her mom.

"My letter," she said. I nodded and put it in my bag.

I offered her several times to go get breakfast, but she told me later.  
Edward's plane would be here in thirty minutes, he was ten minutes early. I realized Bella did see it too.  
"I think I'll eat now," she said quickly. I stood. "I'll come with you." She couldn't think we would let her alone. It was not safe for her and I admitted, it was because of my vision too.

"Do you mind if Jasper comes instead?" she asked. "I'm feeling a little…" She didn't finish but her eyes reflects what she meant.

I heard Jasper stood and I stared confused. I saw her relieve and wondered why. There could nothing go wrong. And if it did, I could see it.

Jasper went with Bella and I stayed where I was. Edward would be here soon, I was going to miss them as he and Carlisle tried to hide Bella for James. I would miss Bella too. She was my friend and I didn't know when I would saw her again. I would know if I had a vision, and that pleased me. I couldn't imagine what I had to do when I wouldn't see anything. I didn't want to think about it.

And while I was spitting to my visions and thoughts of the last days, I had a new vision. It was very clear, Jasper and Bella walking toward the women toilet. I didn't know why this was making me upset, until I saw it more clear than I could see with my vampire eyes.  
Bella was deciding to run. Run through a group of people, run as if James was hunting her.

"No!" I shouted as I woke out of my vision, I knew what would happen. She was going to escape, the women's toilet has two exits.

Everybody stared at me a second of three and then started talking again and watching the arrival board. I couldn't run, that would be impossible. I only could walk as fast as what would be a human pace.  
So I grabbed my bag, and hurried to the toilet where Jasper was waiting for Bella. When he saw my face and feels my nerves and hurry, he understood. His eyes flashed to the door and I nodded.

We hurried in the same human pace as I was walking a few seconds ago toward the exit.  
Then I stopped abruptly, I had a new vision. Bella decided to get a cab so that we couldn't follow her scent and stop her. I still didn't know why, so we would have to wait.  
Why hadn't I been more conscious about my vision before? I was staring at Jasper and he could feel my guilt.

"It's not your fault," he said to make me feel more comfortable. He tried to change my feelings, but it wasn't really helping. "Alice," he said and he looked into my eyes.

I was staring at him too, holding him.

I wasn't only afraid of Edward's reaction, because he had warned me to 'keep my thoughts to myself', but also of Bella's safe. If James knew this… I didn't allow myself to think about that, we would find her. She had to make decisions before she could do anything.

I had to concentrate and see everything Bella decided.

"Let's go back Alice, Edward would be here in five minutes," he said, taking my hand. I checked my bag, if the letter for Bella's mom was there.

Then I saw where she was going. She was going to her mom's house and walking toward the phone. There was a number on a little paper.

"A ten numbered number, a phone number," I mumbled. I know he would hear it. "She's calling him Jasper!" I said with surprise and horror. "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know," he said. "Maybe it wasn't her mom calling…maybe it was him. She went to her room. It was a little bit strange."

"I think you're right," I said. We were almost by terminal four, where Carlisle, Emmett and Edward would land.

As soon as Edward saw me, he shouted in horror. He froze. "No! Why Alice? What's going on?"

"Renée called, Alice answered the phone and Renée asked for Bella. Bella called home earlier, but her mother wasn't home. We think James went to the house and call the number back and threatened her," Jasper said quickly. It only took half a second, but we all understood.

"We have to go to her home," Carlisle said. "Let's go, Alice, take the car."

I felt calm, Jasper was controlling our emotions, especially Edward's. I went to the car and was back in two minutes.  
Edward came sit with me in the front seat.

_I'm so sorry Edward, I had to watch her more carefully. _

He looked in my eyes and I knew he forgave me as soon as he knew the story.  
I was thinking about the last couple of days, so he could see it too. When I met his gaze again, I knew he hadn't expect this too. He wasn't blame me or Jasper, but I felt guilty though.

When we where at the dining room in Bella's old house, we smelled her scent. We recognized James' scent too. Carlisle convinced Jasper and Emmett to stay away from Bella and only attack James. Especially Jasper wouldn't be able to resist Bella's blood and he agreed. Besides, Emmett was the strongest of us.  
I was looking into Jasper's eyes and hold him tight. We would be together soon, we had to save Bella first.

There was a new vision in front of my eyes and I saw Bella at the ballroom. The room was so clear now, it was the same room as I watched before. Bella wasn't alone, James had a video camera in his hand. I felt disgusted. Bella decided not to give up, trying not to agree Edward avenging James.  
Before I could say something, Edward was out of the door. We were at the place in less than three seconds and hurried inside.

"I can smell her blood," Edward said and cringed. I could smell it too and I was relieved Jasper wasn't here.

Edward had a hard time, but losing her was causing him more pain.

"Alice, I won't do anything to her," he said, convincing himself more than he convinced me –he knew I knew that.

_I know, I don't see you losing your control. _

Edward heard James thoughts, and knew where he was. He told Emmett and Jasper to get him and take care of him in the other room, so they wouldn't be tempting by Bella's blood.

_It's going to be okay, Edward. This will be over soon._

He didn't looked convinced and I saw him wondering if I was sure because of a vision or if I was trying to calm him. We ran to Bella, Edward was the fastest –as always.

"Oh no, Bella, no!" he cried in horror. I heard a snapping sound and was relieved that James wasn't a danger anymore.

"Bella, please! Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" Edward begged.

And then I know it would be okay, because I saw it would be.

_It's going to be fine Edward, no matter which choice you would make, it's going to be all right. __I know you're able to stop if you're want to clean her blood. You have to. _

I let him see two of my newest visions, one of him sucking the venom out of her blood, avoiding Bella becoming a vampire.  
The other was as clear as the first one and exact the opposite of it. It was Bella with a pale-white icy skin and red eyes.

Then Edward bend over Bella, tooking her arm to clean her blood.

But my other vision didn't fade. It was as clear as it was from the beginning.


End file.
